tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WLIW
WLIW, channel 21, is a is a non-commercial educational, public television station licensed to Garden City, New York, its over-the-air signal serves the Long Island area. The station, through its carriage on cable and satellite, serves as a secondary PBS station for the New York City television market. WLIW is owned by WNET.org (formerly the Educational Broadcasting Corporation), and is a sister station to the area's primary PBS member, WNET (channel 13), and New Jersey's public television network, NJTV; the latter is operated by WNET.org via an outsourcing agreement. In terms of potential audience reach, WLIW is the third-most watched public television station in the United States. WLIW's main studios, master control and offices are located in Midtown Manhattan with an auxiliary street-level studio in the Lincoln Center complex on Manhattan's Upper West Side. The station also maintains a production studio at its transmitter site in Plainview, New York. History The station originally operated by the Long Island Educational Television Council, first signed on the air on January 14, 1969 serving Nassau County, New York and western Suffolk County, New York. By the early 1980s the station was being carried on nearly all cable systems in the New York metropolitan area. The station fed news coverage from WNBC-TV during the September 11 terrorist attacks. In February 2003, the Long Island Educational Television Council merged with the Educational Broadcasting Corporation (the present-day WNET.org), combining WLIW's operations with those of WNET. The Long Island Educational Television Council was retained as WLIW's governing board and fundraising arm. WLIW logo, used from 2005 to 2009. WLIW promotes itself as a more locally oriented station than WNET. For most of the late 1990s and early 2000s, it branded itself as "New York Public Television." However, it is a major producer of national PBS and American Public Television programming in its own right, much like WNET. Among its more prominent shows are the innovative Visions series and many music specials featuring noted American performers like Frank Sinatra, Billy Joel, Neil Sedaka, Ricky Nelson and international stars like Helmut Lotti and Sarah Brightman. Regular hosts of these specials produced for PBS include Laura Savini, Terrel Cass, Mark Simone, David Rubinson and Lisa Jandovitz. Its former identity which debuted in 2005, its color palette and on-air graphics, were designed and conceived by Trollback + Company. It was the station's first corporate branding initiative since its launch in 1969. In 2009, WLIW unified its branding with its sister WNET, adopting a similar logo, but in a blue color scheme rather than WNET's red, but keeping the "WLIW 21" brand name; it did, however, carry over the dotted "i" from the WNET logo. It rolled out a new logo in 2012, removing the dotted "i." Gallery Wliw tv21 new york.png Category:PBS Member Stations Category:Channel 21 Category:1969 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1969 Category:Garden City Category:New York City Category:New York Category:WNET.org Category:UHF Category:Former NET Affiliates Category:PBS New York Category:PBS Member Networks Category:New Jersey Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:PBS New Jersey Category:Television stations in Pennsylvania Category:Pennsylvania Category:VHF Category:Former DuMont Affiliates Category:Philadelphia Category:Allentown/Reading/Bethlehem, PA Category:Atlantic City Category:Princeton Category:Newark Category:Connecticut Category:Long Island,NY Category:Harrisburg Category:Lancaster Category:LPTV Stations/LPTV Repeaters Category:Television stations in New England